MY DE(A)ER LU
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: Minseok, wanita cantik agak sumbu pendek, punya lelaki cantik yang sialnya pemaksa dan sudah mengikatnya dalam tali pernikahan. . Luhan, lelaki yang sering dikira mbak-mbak tomboy, punyanya Minseok, pemaksa tapi penyayang . LUMIN / HANSEOK / WARN! GS! / CRACK COUPLE / ONESHOT


**MY FIRST LUMIN FICT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE U ENJOY IT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

oOo

Harum Aroma vanilla bercampur Rhum segar menguar di hidung Minseok. Siulan riang suara namja dari arah dapur mengisi gendang timpaninya. Haish! Sedang apa pria berwajah cantik itu didapurnya? Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuh alat – alat pembuat pastrynya!

Matahari baru saja menggantikan sosok tenang purnama. Minseok benar – benar merasa malas untuk berdebat sepagi ini. Kepalanya masih sangat berat. Matanya baru terpejam sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Wanita itu segera membuka matanya lebar, mengumpulkan nyawanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tidak lagi mempedulikan kantung mata tebal menggelayut di kedua indra penglihat miliknya. Semalam dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu tidurnya demi mendapatkan resep cupcake paling baru. Memenuhi permintaan sialan Zhang Yixing. Bos pemilik toko Bakery dimana tempat dia mengais sekeping logam bukan untuk hidup, hanya memuaskan nafsunya mendapatkan uang dari keringatnya sendiri.

Mata Minseok langsung berubah nyalang ketika retinanya mencitrakan seorang pria berbalut celemek pink miliknya. sedang asyik menghias beberapa cupcake dengan icing berwarna – warni dan beberapa taburan crystal candy. Oven dibelakang punggung pria itu penuh berisi beberapa Loyang cupcake yang menggembang dengan sempurna. Aish! Hal yang membuatnya stress semalam suntuk!

"sedang apa kau dengan dapur dan alat – alat masakku!"

Tegas, suara Minseok sedikit meninggi. Dia paling sebal jika ada siapapun menyentuh miliknya. Apalagi yang menyentuh itu lelaki bercelemek dihadapannya ini. Wajah cantiknya terlihat polos dan sangat menyebalkan! Sekalipun wajah itu yang membuatnya mersakan debaman keras dijantungnya. Saat pertama kali lelaki itu memintanya menjadi separuh dari apa yang selalu dia rasakan hilang.

"uh.. Yeobo-ya.. kau sudah bangun?"

"aku tanya sedang apa kau didapurku!"

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya singkat, lalu mengembungkan pipinya imut. Menurut versi gadis lain, pasti mereka sudah melayang kelangit lapis tujuh jika lelaki itu melakukannya dihadapan mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Minseok. Ke Aegyo-an Luhan. Lelaki yang hidup seatap hampir dua pertiga tahun dengannya itu, sangat memuakkan! terlihat menjijikan!

"aku membuat cupcake dari resepmu. Ini sangat enak!"

"sudah kubilang jangan mencampuri urusanku, ingat point ketiga dari perjanjian nikah kita, kita ti.."

"dak boleh saling mencampuri urusan pribadi masing – masing, Khaja.. duduklah, lalu cicipi ini" potong Luhan cepat. Tangan kulit putih pucat miliknya menarik kursi makan, lalu meraih Minseok, membuatnya terduduk paksa dengan manis.

Simpulan bibir sebal Minseok segera terbentuk. Ini yang tidak dia sukai dari Xi Luhan. Pemaksa! Sifat ini juga yang berhasil mengantar Luhan menyeret Minseok kedepan altar untuk mengikat sumpah sebagai suami istri. Owh haruskah juga diceritakan keberhasilan Luhan membuatnya takluk? NO!

"jangan cemberut begitu, Nona manis, cicipi ini, aku kira ini sudah sesuai dengan resep yang diberikan Bosmu" ucap Luhan lembut.

"aku tidak selera makan, kau tahu Lu.. ini sangat memuakkan"

Keluh wanita itu. Tapi Mulutnya berkhianat, giginya sibuk mengunyah cupcake buatan suaminya. Benar – benar enak. Manis icing sugar dan kue bolunya seimbang, teksturnya lembut, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menyuapnya ke mulut. Lagi dan lagi!

"kantung dimatamu tebal sekali, istirahatlah.. kau tidak seharusnya menekan dirimu seperti ini. Aku mengijinkanmu bekerja bukan untuk mendapatkan uang. Berhentilah kapanpun kau mau"

"Ani! Ani! tidak! sesuai kesepakatan, aku tidak mau menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya menemanimu tidur, mencucikan bajumu, mempersiapkan pagimu, mengurus rumah, lalu ke salon mempercantik diri, pulang lagi ke rumah, menonton drama sampai tersedu – sedu sambil menunggumu pulang, membukakan pintu ketika kau datang, melayanimu lagi di sore hari, lalu tidur lagi hingga pagi dengan nyaman di lenganmu"

Luhan menggeleng frustasi. Minseok terlalu konservatif dalam menilai sesuatu menurut sudut pandangnya. Wanitanya ini tipe keras kepala akut. Pekerjaanya sebagai pattiseur bakery yang baru saja berumur tidak lebih dari seratus hari sudah mampu membuat tubuh istrinya itu menyusut drastis. Dan Minseok masih keukeuh mempertahankan apa yang dia inginkan.

"berhentilah.. gajiku sebagai akuntan publik sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hidup kita berdua"

"Lu! TIDAK! Aku menyukai profesiku, kau kira hanya lelaki saja yang bisa bekerja? Kami perempuan juga bisa mandiri"

"bukan masalah mandiri atau tidak, ini menyangkut kesehatanmu, aku tahu kau mengkonsumsi pil penambah darah akhir – akhir ini. Sudah berapa lama anemiamu kambuh?"

"aku tahu batas kemampuan tubuhku! jangan mengaturku seperti itu!"

"ya! Ya! Lakukan saja sesukamu"

"kenapa kau membentakku!"

"aku tidak membentak, kau keras kepala, aku juga ingin menikmati waktu berdua saja denganmu, aku sakit hati diduakan dengan mixer dan oven sialan ini"

"bodoh! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Dan aku tidak pernah memaksamu menerimaku, kita bisa bercerai jika kau mau!"

Wanita itu segera berdiri dari duduknya, menyeret langkahnya secepat mungkin menuju kamar.

"yak! Kenapa tiba – tiba jadi membahas perceraian, ya! Minseok Noona!"

BLAMM!

Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Bantingan pintu tadi jawaban dari kemauan istrinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kim Minseok. Luhan kali ini benar – benar harus mengalah, Minseok tidak pernah seserius ini mengancam dirinya. PERCERAIAN? Oh! Gosh! Membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

oOo

"Minnieku…"

Luhan berkali – kali mengetuki pintu pembatas ruang keluarga dengan kamar tidur utama tempat Minseok menggurung diri sedari pagi. Wanitanya benar – benar keras kepala, dan semua ini salah Luhan, dia tidak seharusnya mengaduk tepung, telur dan penggembang kue tadi pagi.

Tapi tangannya terlalu gatal, oven, mixer, cetakan kue, dan segala tetek bengeknya membuat Luhan benar – benar diluar kendali, benda – benda sial itu terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan menganggur, Luhan suka memasak, dan Minseok membenci kelebihan Luhan yang satu itu. Dikamus istrinya, pantang seorang suami memegang kendali atas dapur, teritori yang memang hak mutlak Minseok. Dan itu sudah jelas tercetak pada sumpah simpul pernikahan mereka.

Bukan maksud Luhan melanggar janji pranikah mereka, lagipula tujuan Luhan memasak tadi pagi hanya berniat membantu Minseok menyelesaikan masalahnya, bos pemilik cakery tempat Minseok bekerja terlalu menuntut banyak, pikirkan saja bagaimana kau bisa membuat sebuah cup cake cantik dengan rasa coklat tapi beraroma tangerine segar. GILA! Hanya seorang expert yang mampu membuat kue semacam itu.

Luhan tau persis kemampuan Minseok, istrinya tidak akan mampu membuat kue semacam itu, Minseok memang lulusan akademi tata boga, tapi Minseok tidak punya passion sekalipun dalam memasak, Minseok masuk dan lulus dari akademi juga hanya untuk membuktikan pada ibu Luhan, bahwa putranya akan makan masakan yang bisa 'dimakan' dan bergizi tinggi. Dasar Minseok manusia yang tidak sudi harga dirinya terinjak, belahan jiwa Luhan itu nekat melamar pekerjaan di satu cakery shop franchise ternama, Minseok diterima dengan mudah karena memang mereka sedang mencari pattiseur amtiran, agar bisa digaji murah, meskipun begitu, setidaknya Pride Minseok terangkat sedikit di depan ibu mertuanya.

Minseok terus berpindah dari satu rumah cakery ke cakery lainnya, beralasan mencari pengalaman, Luhan tahu, sebenarnya Minseok mulai menerima protes karena pastry yang dibuatnya, sama sekali tidak mampu memenuhi standar. Tidak lebih dari tiga bulan Minseok selalu berganti tempat, Cakery milik Zhang Yixing ini yang paling bertahan lama.

"yaaa… Kim Minseok, bukankan pintunya, kau belum makan dari pagi, atau aku buka paksa pintunya, aku hitung mundur sekarang.. satu.. dua.."

Luhan mulai mengancam,

"tiga.."

BRAK!!

Pintu terbuka dengan mudah, dan Kim Minseok tidak ada di dalamnya, sial! Pantas saja tidak ada jawaban, Luhan ternyata bermonolog sendiri, wait! Tapi kemana Minseok? Dia pergi? Meninggalkan rumah? Atau bekerja? Atau pulang ke rumah orang tuanya? kemana wanita itu sekarang? Dimana? Sedang apa? Sudah makan atau belum? Atau parahnya Minseok sedang berada di pengadilan mengurus berkas perceraian mereka!

Kehilangan Minseok bukan sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikiran Luhan, bagaimana nanti dia bisa menghadapi harinya, Luhan tidak terbiasa membuka mata tanpa mengecup bibir Minseok saat mereka mengawali hari. Meskipun keras kepala Minseok terkadang membuatnya dongkol hingga ke ubun – ubun, tapi Luhan sangat adiksi terhadap kehadiran wanita itu.

Kecemasan menguasai otak Luhan, lelaki itu terduduk lemas di ranjang, tepat di depan kaca rias Minseok. Luhan menelisik pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin besar itu, apa yang kurang darinya? Dia tampan, mapan, bertanggung jawab, seharusnya Minseok bersyukur mempunyai suami semacam Luhan. Diacaknya rambutnya frustasi, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi menatap cermin, dalam keadaan berantakan seperti inipun Luhan masih terlihat tampan. Tapi kenapa Minseok pergi dari rumah?

"arghhhhh!!!"

Luhan benar – benar frustasi kali ini, dia bersumpah tidak akan protes atau sakit hati jika dia diduakan dengan alat – alat pembuat kue – kue sialan itu, dia merindukan Minseok, merindukan pelukan hangat istrinya, Luhan tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Minseok. Ahh!! Bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika nanti Minseok benar – benar meminta cerai darinya? Tidak!! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kim Minseok mencintaimu, Luhan"

Luhan terus mensugesti dirinya dengan kalimat itu berkali – kali. Pandangan lelaki itu mengedar keseluruh permukaan cermin, Luhan biasa seperti ini, jika sedang menghadapi masalah pelik yang membuat hormon paniknya naik seratus persen. Lelaki itu akan berdiri dei depan cermin, berkonsentrasi membuat dirinya dipenuhi energi positif. Mata jengah Luhan akhirnya menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip di antara kaca dengan kayu penahan kaca agar tidak lepas.

 _Lu!!_ _Aku bekerja sampai larut, jangan menjemputku, atau aku tidak akan pulang selamannya! Aku lembur hari ini!_

Luhan meremas memo itu kejam! Biar! Zhang Yixing sialan! harus diberi pelajaran! Jam lembur jidatmu! jika Minseok terus seperti ini, kapan mereka punya waktu berdua? Kapan mereka akan menambah anggota baru di keluarga kecil mereka? Luhan suka anak kecil, dan dia ingin cepat – cepat di panggil Baba oleh anaknya sendiri. Anak yang terlahir dari rahim Minseok.

Bagaimanapun caranya Minseok harus keluar dari cakery sialan itu! HARI INI JUGA!

Luhan hendak mengenakan mantelnya saat kepala Minseok tepat menyembul di daun pintu rumah mereka. Luhan menghela nafas panjang, kekhawatirannya sedikit menghilang, meskipun Luhan tau, Minseok akan masuk dalam mode badmood-nya, dia pasti punya masalah lagi, jam di atas pintu rumah mereka masih menunjuk angka enam dengan seperempat jarum panjang di angka tiga, masih terlalu sore untuk mengakhiri jam lembur dalam ritme kerja toko cakery yang buka 24 jam sehari.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja pulang kan?"

Minseok membuka mulutnya, ketika retinya memantulkan sosok Luhan sudah rapi dengan long coat abu – abunya.

"tadinya akju mau menjemputmu, lalu memaksa kau resign!"

Mata Minseok membulat, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Luhan terdiam! Ekspressi Minseok sangat tidak bersahabat, Luhan sudah siap jika mereka harus beradu argument panjang sehabis ini.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku sudah resign tadi"

Minseok mengehela nafasnya, lalu menyerahkan selembar amplop dengan label rumah sakit pusat seoul di sudut kiri atasnya.

"Eoh? Kenapa? Ini apa? Kau sakit?"

Luhan menerima amplop itu, lalu membukanya, mata lelaki itu berubah berbinar cerah, rentetan kalimat di surat itu membuatnya semakin dikuasai euphoria kegembiraan, Minseoknya Hamil! Positif lima Minggu! Dia sudah terlempar ke galaksi tak berpenghuni, jiwanya melayang dari raganya. bahkan kalimat Minseok tidak digubrisnya.

"baca saja, aku sebenarnya sedang bad mood padamu hari ini, tapi sudahlah, asal kau tidak melanggar kesepakatan kita lagi, aku tidak keberatan untuk menjad… YA! LUHAN! KAU DENGAR AKU!"

CUP! Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Minseok. Lalu dikuti tarikan lembut Luhan, Minseok terdiam, membiarkan Luhan semakin erat mendekapnya.

"terima kasih, Lu HanMin Mama"

"ya! siapa Lu Hanmin? Bakal anakku pasti lelaki, kita akan memberinya nama Lu SeokHan"

"No! No! aku yakin perempuan, aku sensitive sekali akhir – akhir ini, tadi pagi saja aku seperti ajuhma – ajuhma bawel yang ingin menguasai dapur, aku juga sering sekali menggunakan parfummu"

"tidak! Pokoknya Lu Seokhan, aku yang hamil aku merasakan pasti, nak kita lelaki, Luhan"

"Perempuan aku mau perempuan, dia pasti cantik, wajahnya akan persis sepertiku"

"laki – laki, dengan wajah cantik sepertimu, itu lebih menjual! anak kita bisa jadi bintang iklan nantinya"

"tidak! Pokoknya perempuan! Lu Hanmin"

"Lu Seokhan"

Mulut keduanya terus meracau, berdebat soal nama anak, dengan posisi konyol saling memeluk.

setidaknya sore itu berakhir dengan sempurna. Untuk Luhan juga Minseok. Hari ini mereka belajar lagi, Pernikahan bukan sesuatu hal yang patut ditakutkan, pernikahan adalah kompromi, dimana dua kepala bersatu untuk saling mengerti.

oOo

yuuup.. kembali lagi dengan uri eternal youth couple yang kapalnya uda tenggelem..

tapi lagi kangeeen..

gapapa ya baperin dikit..

oOo


End file.
